The fetal alcohol syndrome (FAS) has been reported in human populations. Studies with experimental animals have demonstrated that ethanol (EtOH) can serve as a teratogen under appropriate conditions. There is a paucity of information about the effects of EtOH on the unborn subhuman primate. Because of the similarities between the embryological and neonatal developmental characteristics of subhuman primates and humans, the development of a subhuman primate model of the FAS is of utmost importance. Absolute investigator control of alcohol dose and nutritional status is essential for the development of a valid model of FAS. A permanently implanted intragastric cannula will be used to administer EtOH and liquid diet (as a supplement) to rhesus monkeys. Animals will be maintained at 110 percent MDR of nutritionally balanced calories. Only monkeys that have been proven to be successful breeders will be used, and all breeding in this project will be repeats of previously successful matings. EtOH will be administered to provide two dosage groups based on the blood EtOH concentration of the pregnant animals. Each alcohol exposed pregnancy will have two levels of control. One level will consist of a different animal as an isocalorically pair-fed control for the EtOH animal, with EtOH replaced by sucrose. The second level of control will use the same animal, in a subsequent pregnancy, as a pair-fed control for itself. The outcomes of all pregnancies will be evaluated for morphological, developmental, neurological and behavioral status. The evaluations will be performed, in part, by consultants who are noted authorities in their particular disciplines.